


The Doctor Project: Experiment Five

by Sharanesu



Series: The Doctor Project [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Partner Swapping, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time for the New Torchwood Team and the Tenth Doctor.  Unfortunately, the Ood just have to interfere and warn the Doctor of the Master's impending return along with his death.  However, fate doesn't go as planned because Jack certainly isn't going to stand by and do nothing.  Afterwards they enjoy a little bit of Christmas cheer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Project: Experiment Five

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine  
> Hope you like, rewrite of basically the end of the Tenth Doctor's season - with some changes by a very determined Jack. Also I just love 10!

The Doctor Project: Experiment Five

Jack was going out of his mind with worry. He couldn’t believe the Doctor would do this – not after everything that had happened; after all the promises they had made to each other. Their relationship had been going well as far as Jack understood. Christmas was nearing and this year they had decided to spend it together. Just the two of them – hopefully on some nice warm planet if the Tardis was feeling cooperative. Then suddenly the night before the Doctor was plagued by dreams. Terrible dreams which had awoken him as he gasped for breath and left terrible fear in those dark eyes. He’d tried to hide it, tried to dismiss the dream but Jack wasn’t going to give in to the lie. He wanted to push, to discover what was wrong that morning. He’d awaken and gotten them breakfast – How stupid was that? He’d come back and the Doctor was gone. There was nothing left but an empty bed and broken promises.

Martha had appeared moments later reporting that the Tardis had vanished too. That answered a lot of Jack’s questions – the Doctor had run out on him. He’d left without a word or a kiss goodbye. Martha tried to speak to him, but Jack was too angry – too upset to make much sense. Then on Christmas morning the craziest things started happening. 

“Hello freak,” Jack backed away from the man standing before him....no, make that two identical men. He’d been with Martha and Mickey, trying to find the Doctor when suddenly his friends were gone and an enemy took their faces. Their features had morphed and Jack had felt a wave of energy try to change him too. Off course, it couldn’t since he was a fixed point in time – he was unchangeable and permanent. Unfortunately, Martha and Mickey had not been so lucky. Their bodies had reformed into the one person Jack hated above all others.

“You,” he snarled, his fear rising a little because there was no way the Doctor wasn’t at the centre of this mess.

“Yep, I’m baaaacck! Didya miss me Jacky boy? I know you didn’t miss the Doctor – he stinks of you.”

“What have you done to him, you bastard?”

“He tastes so sweet doesn’t he? I reclaimed what was mine as his human friend begged me not to. He wept for you, Jack. He’s always had this sickening weakness he thinks is love!”

“Fucking bastard!” Jack bellowed, his anger overriding every other emotion. How dare he touch what was his. The Master’s bond with the Doctor had been broken hundreds of years ago, now the Time Lord belonged only to Jack. He’d bonded with him, mixing their minds and essence. He owned every fucking inch of him. “I’ll kill you,” Jack snarled, promising retribution for touching his property.

“Oh, I don’t think so. I’m going to get rid of you and this other bitch – no one will be left to help him. He’ll be grovelling at my feet, begging me to claim him back.”

Jack couldn’t hold back his fury, and he was really sorry for doing this to Martha and Mickey’s bodies, but he had no choice. He moved fast, he knocked out one before the other leaped on him. Soon both were lying unconscious at his feet. Jack wasn’t sure where the Doctor was but an uneasy feeling made him think that the woman the Master was talking about was Donna, that meant the Doctor had to be in London – or near there. It was the only place he knew where to start.

****

Jack had got a break when he’d reached London and spotted the strange UFO whizzing across the English countryside. It lead him directly to where he wanted to be – just in time two considering the great big red planet in the bloody sky. He had a really bad feeling about that. He’d been avoiding Master duplicates all the way here, but suddenly he was looking at normal humans who didn’t have a clue what was going on. When he reached the mansion he’d been searching for, he’d discovered everyone running from the place in terror and then seconds later there was a massive sonic boom that knocked every one of their feet. The sky was clear once again, the planet gone, but the feeling of foreboding only increased. He called out to his lover, begging for an answer but received nothing. The Doctor had shut him out and Jack was terrified...as well as being bloody furious.

He couldn’t stop running, through rooms, past confused people until he reached a large ballroom, which had been turned into a laboratory. Above him the large glass dome had been broken and there in the middle of the floor was the Doctor. He looked terrible, battered and bruised with tears running down his face. Suddenly, there was a knock consisting of four loud bangs.  
“They said he would knock four times,” the Doctor moaned, sounding almost hysterical. “The Ood called me – they were screaming inside my head! I couldn’t think! I don’t want to die!”

“Damn, you’re really an idiot sometimes,” Jack snapped. He crossed the room where Wilfred Mott was banging on the glass door to a double partition. Jack looked it over, recognising it as a nuclear bolt which was controlled from two identical glass booths which maintained the feedback levels at all times. One was locked and occupied (by Mott,) while the other was unlocked and empty, and Jack knew what had to be done. The Doctor wouldn’t let the old man die and he’d willingly go into that second booth, flooding it with deadly radiation. Damn, Jack hated dying by radiation poisoning but he had little choice. Jack flicked the switch, stepped into the small booth and freed Wilfred. He only gazed at the old man, begging him to protect his beloved Doctor and with relief saw the depths of paternal love this man had for his lover. 

“It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Then he smiled, took one last breath and died.

****

When Jack awoke he found himself in a small bedroom, the curtains were closed cutting out the light and from beyond the door he could smell....Turkey? It slowly occurred to him that he smelt someone’s home cooked Christmas dinner. Where the hell was he?

“Hey, you’re okay. The Doc...John said you-“

“Martha?” Jack gasped surprised to see the young Doctor sitting beside him on the bed while Wilfred Mott stood in the door looking very concerned. “Where am I?”

“Wilf’s home, we brought you here after...Jack, the Doctor you need to speak to him.”

“He left me,” Jack whispered feeling his heart shatter at the thought of his lover and what he’d done.

“Now, just you wait a minute,” Wilfred interrupted, his tone taking on an edge as if he was talking to misbehaving children. “You don’t know what happened or what that man did to him. Now, I’m going to get you some tea and when you are calm I might let you see him.”

“See him?” Jack asked Martha as the old man left the room. 

“Yeah, the Doctor won’t let anyone near. Not me or Mickey. Only Donna or Wilfred.”

“Donna can’t remember him!” Jack gasped suddenly terrified recalling what the Doctor had told him about the possibility of Donna’s mind burning if she remembered.

“There’s little I can do, Wilfred as claimed him as a son. That overrides me or you at the moment.”

****

Donna stroked the pale forehead with a cloth trying to clean away the blood and dirt. Her grandfather’s friend was in a terrible state and had been almost hysterical when he’d been carried in. Thankfully, not long after a young Doctor arrived and gave him a sedative calming him enough to at least rest a moment. 

“Help me...Punish me...” the man whispered and then suddenly opened his eyes looking up at her. 

“Hi, it’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve just cleaning your injuries that’s all.”

“I deserve them.”

“No-one deserves them,” Donna touted, surprised but liking the man’s soft Scottish accent. “Jack is worried sick for you and he really wants to talk to you.” Tears blurred the Doctor’s vision and he turned away.

“I can’t – I betrayed him!” 

“Shhh...” Donna stroked the pale face trying to get the man to calm again. Her grandfather had called him John but it was a name that didn’t suit him. She remembered him from the club in Cardiff and the beautiful body presented next to his Dom.  
She’d looked that way for most of the night, feeling drawn but she didn’t want him sexually. It was a strange feeling, as if she knew him....but didn’t. She’d felt so happy for him, seeing him at his Dom’s feet and sensing overwhelming love binding them together. They had the look of utter devotion and when their eyes met it was like electricity. “Your Doctor friend has given you a light sedative. Don’t worry; my grandfather has claimed you as a son, only those he chooses can enter here. You have nothing to be afraid off.”

She continued her stroking, heart breaking as John started to sob as he curled into a tight ball on his side. His pain was almost physical and she was at a loss as to how to help him.

“Donna?” Donna jumped at the sound of her name and turned to see Wilf standing in the doorway. “He okay?” he asks softly. She doesn’t answer just shakes her head. Wilf quietly closes the door behind him.

*****

Wilfred Mott returned to the bedroom where Jack Harkness paced across the floor at frantic speed. He was perfectly healed from his...death and was looking very concerned for his sub. Martha had tried to explain what the American accented gentleman was but truthfully he didn’t get it. All he cared about at this moment was the Doctor, who was barely holding it together with Donna.  
“He...that man...raped him.” Wilfred started keeping his voice level and watching Jack’s reaction. Martha gasped, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes started to burn with tears. Jack stopped his pacing, his head dropping but he forced his body to stand tall and clenched his fists. He wanted to run to the Doctor, to ensure he was whole and okay...but he knew the Doctor would be far from all right.

“I know, the Master very kindly let me know.”

“He was devastated. He kept begging him to stop, that there was someone...that he belonged to someone. Afterwards...I’ve never been afraid of the Doctor – I know he’s a powerful man; he has seen and done things I cannot even imagine. But that man today – who stood against his own people and the Master, he was dying inside. He was breaking and I was terrified of what he might do because they had stolen everything from him. He said he was forced there....I met him in London, he said he’d been forced...”

Wilfred trailed off watching as Jack’s whole body seem to crumple in on itself and he collapsed into Martha’s arms. He squeezed her tightly turning red eyes to look at Wilf. “I thought he’d left – that he’d run...I was so angry...” 

“He knew. He said he was going to die. He said something called the Ood had told him, they had called him to his death.”

“Jack, he didn’t run. I know you must have thought that and maybe the bond you share made him believe you’d...” Martha trails off working out what Wilfred was saying. The Doctor had felt Jack’s anger at his perceived betrayal, he’d been hurt and most likely believing he’d lost Jack forever.

“Can I see him?” Jack asked. “Please I really need to see him.”

“Come with me,” Wilfred nodded, holding open the door. He could see the devotion in Jack’s sparkling eyes for his friend. He knew that the bond between them wasn’t just as Sub and Dom but as lovers – deep, passionate lovers who had committed their hearts and spirits to each other. He led Jack into another bedroom where Donna sat next to a figure on the bed. She stood as Jack entered and looked back at the Doctor. Wilfred nodded to her and waved her over with a smile. She frowned not pleased to leave her new friend and as Jack past her, she caught his arm.

“Don’t you dare upset him,” she snarled before leaving the room.

Jack stood a moment staring at the closed door and the ghost of a smile touched his lips. Donna might not remember the Doctor but she still cared for him even if he didn’t understand why. There was a memory of emotion that would never be lost. He was thankful that in this time of need the Doctor had such amazing friends. He turned his attention to the bed, his face paling with shock as he considered his Submissive. His suit was ruined; he was covered with cuts, blood and bruises while he sobbed silently into the pillow.

“Pet?” Jack starts cautiously letting him know that he was present so not to scare him. 

“Go away, please!” the Doctor cried curling into a tighter ball as if that would keep Jack away.

“I can’t, pet. I can’t leave you. Not like this – not when you hurt so much.”

“I didn’t run – I didn’t!” There was a hint of hysteria in the Doctor’s voice which called Jack into action hearing the terrible pain in his desperate tone. He determinately climbs onto the bed and gently curled around the shaking body. At first his pet stiffened but slowly allowed Jack to embrace him. Jack didn’t move him, just held him close feeling his sub unconsciously lean into him. The Doctor’s hands clung to him and a leg slipped between his. He might be angry and hurt but he needed Jack and forgave him everything just to have him back.

“I know. I made a mistake. I was angry at you without knowing the full story and that was very poor judgement on my part. I am so sorry, so sorry that you felt that.” Jack kept his voice calm and gently stroked the Doctor’s back.

“I’m unclean...”he sobbed, great hitching breaths admitting his terrible shame.

“No! No, you’re not! Doc, I love you so much!” Jack could no longer hold back and held his lover as if he could drive away all their problems, but also to bring comfort since they both needed the reality of touch to prove they were both here and whole. To his surprise after a moment’s hesitation the Doctor clung to him, his face pressed into Jack’s neck as he shook. “I love you, pet. I’ll always love you.” It was like a dam broke inside them, their pain and hurt crying out to each other but they were whole again and together they could start to heal.

****

Evening was drawing in on that Christmas day and it was decided that the team would stay in a hotel not far from Wilfred’s home. Mickey and Martha visited and booked them in before returning with the 4x4 to pick up Jack and the Doctor. Wilfred knew that his daughter in law wanted her home back from these strange people, but he continued to be concerned for the Doctor. Martha had suggested a hotel nearby so when the Doctor was more in control they could speak. Wilfred had been sad to see them go but understood the necessity of parting the Doctor and Donna. Jack had carried the Doctor out, his face red and blushed but he clung to his Dom with white knuckled hands. Wilf understood his fear; the events of the day were finally hitting him and he’d have to face the consequences.

“I’ll call you in the morning,” Jack told him as he got into the car and give him a card with the word Torchwood stencilled over the front. Finally they were gone and his family were back on track with their Christmas celebrations.

“I do hope he’s okay...” Donna said standing beside him with a strange look on her face. 

“He will.”

“He’s always loved, Jack. Ever since his ninth incarnation. Always loved that man.” Wilfred blinked but was unsure what to say as Donna turned away heading back towards the house. He smiled as he realised some part of Donna remembered the Doctor; she’d warned him this morning and now reassured him he was quite happy with Jack. Maybe she didn’t remember the specifics but she would always be his amazing granddaughter.

****

The hotel that Martha arranged for them to stay in during the holiday period was not what Jack was expecting. It was a high class affair with full room service and everything else you could think of since money could buy every luxury. He’d been surprised by the marble as soon as they walked into the foyer and decided he really didn’t want to know how much this was costing Torchwood. Martha had already made arrangements for everything they needed. They were to have Christmas dinner and a personal shopper had nipped out and brought some essentials including toiletries and clothing. Jack’s finally shock came when she directed them to their rooms.

“The bridal suit,” Jack gasped as Martha unlocked the door with a key card. 

“It’s the best and I know it has something he’ll love. A full Jacuzzi.”

Jack had to admit that Martha had fantastic taste and followed her inside where he deposited the sleeping Doctor onto a large bed. They stood back silent a moment, watching his resting face seeing the stress lines that appeared making him look troubled even in rest.

“Do you err...think I should check him?” Martha asks her voice quivering as she speaks. Jack doesn’t need to guess what she’s talking about and has already got plans for his Sub. 

“No. I want to go about this slowly. Could I have you on call just in case?”

“Off course, Jack. Our room is just next door there was no way we were leaving you.”

“Thank you, Martha. Now go and have some Christmas fun with that wonderful husband of yours,” Jack told her putting a false cheerfulness in his voice. He would never be able to thank her enough for all she’d done for them, for even on this special day she’d put aside family commitments to be there. He regretted hitting her when she’d been the Master but thankfully no damage appeared to have been done. Martha was about to say something else but changed her mind instead. There was little she could do to change what had happened and was left feeling powerless, something neither of them enjoyed.

“I will, you too Jack.” She smiled, kissed his cheek before departing and closing the door behind her, leaving him alone with his broken Time Lord. 

With all his mental strength gone, Jack gave a big sigh and collapsed down onto the bed beside the Doctor. His hand reached out to touch his pet but he paused. Should he? He couldn’t decide if it was the right decision. Would it hurt him more or not? He wanted to scream as questions and confusion spun around in his mind, filled with an underlying fear that the Doctor would never want contact ever again. He couldn’t blame him either; the thought of the Master’s hands on his Sub turned his stomach.  
“Did Martha mention a bath?” 

Jack jumped at the sound of the soft voice and looked up into the Doctor’s eyes. They were red and swollen from crying and Jack wanted to kill someone because of the pain he saw buried there.

“You should be resting,” he whispers just as quietly, almost afraid to make a noise and not wanting to upset the Doctor once again.

“I feel...”

“You’re not unclean,” Jack couldn’t help but interrupt, his blood pressure making his head pound at the thought of the Doctor’s suffering. How could the Doctor think that!? Feel that? It wasn’t his fault in any way! Jack knew he was getting uptight and tense but his emotions swung from anger to hurt over what had happened, and it was going to take him time to deal with it.

“Dirty...” The Doctor finished but gave Jack a little sad smile. That tiny hint of emotion warmed Jack’s heart and he found himself smiling back at his lover.

“Yes, I’ll go do it,” he replied, hesitating a moment before bending over and kissing the Doctor’s forehead. The Doctor watched Jack leap from the bed and run into what he assumed was the bathroom. He really wanted to hide, but his skin itched with a feeling of dirt and all he could think about was getting rid of it. If allowed he would like to scrub every inch so he never felt the Master’s essence on him again. Slowly, painfully, he got to his feet and started to undress. His clothing dropped to the floor in a dirty pile and he just couldn’t bring himself to touch them again. He abandoned them, walking towards the bathroom and looking in. It was a surprise for him too; the bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom with a walk in shower, twin toilets, bowls, and porcelain tub with claw feet and in the centre of the room a drop down Jacuzzi which was already brimming with hot bubbly water.

“Doc,” Jack called out, suddenly worried as the Doctor appeared to stand frozen in fear for a long moment. He was gazing into the water for full minute without moving, which worried Jack with this unknown inactivity. The Doctor blinked up at him as if seeing him for the first time and slowly stood up straight. He walked into the bathroom, head held high but Jack could see his hands trembling.

“Can I look at you, pet? I need to know you are okay.” Jack begged watching the colour drain from the Doctor’s face at his request. However, instead of answering the Doctor fell to his knees and presented his behind. To Jack’s complete relief he saw no blood on the back of the Doctor’s thighs and very carefully knelt behind him. He heard his breath quicken with fear and Jack’s heart clenched again. “Just going to check, pet. Nothing else.” He parted the toned cheeks and gently pressed a finger to the red, raw hole. There had been rough usage but thankfully he found no tears or blood. He sighed with relief, thankful they wouldn’t have to embarrass his lover further by having Martha treat him. 

“Everything looks okay, pet,” he reassures his Sub, gently guiding him up onto his knees. The Doctor would not meet his eye, looking anywhere but at Jack. “Doc, I love you. I love you so much.”

The Doctor’s breath catches as his eyes meet Jack’. He sees anger in his Dom’s face, not towards him but at the other Time Lord. He doesn’t need to scan Jack’s mind to read his emotions; to see his pure fury for his rape but also towards his doubts of Jack’s commitment. He doesn’t understand why Jack appears to be blaming himself but he is so relieved that he hasn’t seen or sensed rejection from his lover.

“I couldn’t...”

“I wasn’t your fault,” Jack repeated, he wanted to say more but from his link with the Doctor’s mind he knew they were far from ready to discuss what happened. They are both so hurt and angry just now. Jack sighed but decided to leave talking until later and hoped the hot water might make them feel better. He helped the Doctor in and then began to strip off his own clothing. It warmed Jack’s heart to see that the Doctor was still, as if waiting for him and when he slipped into the water and sat on a low seat he found himself with a sobbing Time Lord in his arms. He said nothing, just held his lover closer, moving them so he sat on Jack’s lap and was wrapped in his strong arms. Jack wanted to cry too but with relief that the Doctor allowed him to offer comfort. 

He kept silent for a long time, holding his lover and offering reassurance. Slowly, as the Doctor calmed he decided to try and broach the subject. “Tell me about the Ood,” Jack asked as the Doctor’s breathing became even and steady.

Jack carefully reached out with his mind testing the mental link between them. The bond had been firmly closed at the time of the Doctor’s disappearance and his Sub resolutely kept it that way. Jack didn’t want to push until he was ready, but he was already picking up thoughts and feelings that were slowly leaking through the closed door of the link. He didn’t know if it was intentional or not, since the emotions that broke free through the cracks were ones of terrible pain, hurt, and shame; in fact the same as was Jack experiencing right now. However, instead of sharing with his Dom, the Doctor appeared to believe he had to hide himself away from Jack as if he was in some way worthless or dirty. He felt as though he didn’t deserve to feel Jack’s sympathy or love. Unconsciously his mind was screaming for contact, for Jack’s support but he held back. It was this rejection that hurt Jack more deeply than his assumed abandonment, but he couldn’t be punishing him for that type of thinking just yet. He was furious that the Doctor closed the bond, even if he understood the motivation but it kept coming back to the fact the Doctor expected Jack to reject him and that level of mistrust hurt. He loved his Sub with every breath in his body and one way or another he was going to prove that. He needed to get his Sub talking and dealing with their problems and that would have been made so much easier if the Doctor just opened the link. Being shut out hurt worse than the time when his Sub had removed his collar.

“I thought it was a dream, then I realised I was moving but I couldn’t stop myself. They were calling and it was so strong – so overpowering. They told me something was returning – Gallifrey was returning.” Jack continued to hold his lover, tightly wrapped in his arms knowing the Doctor would feel secure and hopefully safe enough to share. He doubted that he would be ready enough for bondage just yet, but he could inspire the same feeling by just holding him in a firm embrace. He knew the Doctor needed to be safe – needed to feel that nothing could hurt him within Jack’s arms.

“I closed the bond, my lord,” the Doctor whispered, afraid to admit it but Jack deserved the truth.

“Yes, you did. I am very displeased pet. You could have contacted me but you chose instead to shut me out.”

A flash of hurt shot through Jack and it was hard to keep his anger under control. It cut him deeply thinking about their bond and how it was possible that he could have found the Doctor a lot sooner or at least stopped...but he hadn’t and Jack had never felt so guilty. He felt as though he’d failed his sub and in doing so let the Master rape him. The Doctor was throwing open the doors of his mind and for Jack’s human mind it was a little overwhelming. Over time he’d grown accustomed to feeling the emotions, hearing some thoughts, but this was sudden and powerful. 

“I was afraid...I was so afraid.”

“That I would abandon you? Does my love mean nothing?” Jack snapped the words stinging him deep into his soul.

“NO!” the Doctor twisted in Jack’s arms to face him and pressed long, fine fingers against Jack’s temples. “No, it means everything! I just....I’ve done it before. I’ve hurt you before. You’ve suffered because of me.”

“I love you, pet. That has never changed and never will.” Jack kissed the quivering lips feeling the emotion of relief and love wash over him. He accepted them all, just letting the Doctor share whatever he wanted even if the intensity was giving him a bit of a headache. He’d missed this though. He’d missed the connection he’d had with the Doctor and he’d felt so lost and alone when that sensation was missing. He’d relied on it too, wanting to feel his lover close and knowing his emotions were returned.  
“He took my collar. I didn’t take it off – he cut it off...” Fresh tears filled the Doctor’s eyes and Jack felt a little guilty by how deeply it had upset the Doctor. It was a sign of his possession, the importance of which had been drilled into his Sub but now it was gone he was left feeling discarded.

“I don’t you blame you. Can you tell me what happened? Just say whatever you want because no matter what I’ll still love you.” Jack pulled the Doctor near once again keeping his strong arms tightly around him and guided his head under his chin. They were silent for a long moment, but he could feel his lover start to relax again into his embrace.

“He came back – I wanted to save him. He was wrong...something went wrong and he was burning up. They used him...Rassilon used him. They...I wanted them back but the price-“ The Doctor didn’t have to finish those words, the price would have been humanity and the Earth. Jack was so relieved they had failed but at the same time hurt because the Doctor had lost his people for a second time. He’d gone back to being the last. Jack knew they had been twisted by the Time War and they were no longer as the legends described them, but the loss must have been devastating still, leaving the Doctor to grieve his whole species once again. “I lost hope...he was the one who stopped them...I couldn’t kill Rassilon...he stopped him.”

“I’m so glad you couldn’t.” Jack’s pride in the Doctor swells, no matter what he believed his heart was in the right place and he’d kept the courage of his convictions. He was compassionate but above all the Doctor didn’t (well, tried very hard not to) kill and always looked for that alternative answer. It was something he’d always respected, even though he’d never been able to do it himself. The Doctor went to war without weapons, guns and always gave the losing side a last chance. Sometimes it really annoyed him, but that was who he was and Jack never ever wanted it to change. 

“But—But...” the Doctor gasps, unsure he understands what Jack means. 

“I love that about you. I love that you don’t use guns and you have the courage to offer second chances. It’s damn annoying at times, but believe me; not I or anyone who knows you would want that to change.” The Doctor settles once again in his arms, letting Jack protect him and be the source of security he so desperately needs. He’s beginning to believe Jack’s words, to trust him fully and knowing not just in mind that his Dom loves him. He’s ashamed he shut the bond, but he doubted that love and Jack’s compassion so that in losing faith in his lover he’d lost hope in himself too.

“I am upset that you lost hope, I saw you. You would have given your life when you didn’t need to.” 

“I know...I guess Martha was right to wait and not release me.”

“It doesn’t make me happy, but I guess so.” Jack had wanted to offer the Doctor a marriage contract when the mental health injunction was removed but once again it would be delayed. The Doctor was far from ready, at the first sign of trouble, as soon as he thought about the prophecy, he decided to sacrifice himself – it was just as bad as cutting his own wrists in a way. 

Jack stroked the warm body next to his; feeling the tension start to fade and the emotions swamping his mind become less urgent. He was unsure what his next move should be. Part of him wanted to claim his submissive once again, to take him hard and fast removing the Master’s mark on his skin and memory. Another was terrified to touch him further. They had been getting on so well, learning about each other but then suddenly everything had been torn them apart once again.

“I want my collar back,” the Doctor mumbled into Jack’s neck. “I want you Jack...I want your mark. I want to belong only to you.”

“I’ll get you a...”

“No, I want your mark. I want you to brand me.” The suggestion was so unexpected that for a second Jack had to reconsider if he’d heard correctly. “He took my collar but no-one could take that.” Branding had been very common in the past and was still widely used until the early 20th century. Now, it was rarely used, especially when new laws allowed broken contracts and recognised partnerships without the proper paperwork. In Jack’s birth century it was hardly ever known. 

“Doc, I-“

“Jack, please just consider it. It’s not me asking for punishment – I want it. On Gallifrey a very long time ago, marking was seen as a marriage commitment.”

“Oh...” Jack couldn’t stop the rush of delight and joy that radiated from him and knew he’d transmitted some to his lover when the Doctor held him tighter. “Pet, look into my mind.” Jack had never been one to like telepathy much, but he wanted no misunderstandings between them. He’d grown to love the bond he’d shared with Doctor, but he needed to be completely sure. Jack relaxed his mental shields thinking only of his lover and felt the cool touch of his Sub’s mind to his. The Doctor was like a river flowing around him, cool and fresh and he let it consume him. His thoughts were echoed inside the Doctor’s mind, slowly sharing his emotions and receiving his Sub’s back in kind. Jack could feel the burning shame and hurt of the Master’s touch.  
The feelings of helplessness and loss the Doctor had suffered over the last day, but overriding that was the pain of being without Jack’s presence. It had been like a sword through his heart, tearing him open when the Ood reached into his mind and forced him to meet them. He was terrified that Jack would hate him; he didn’t care about the prophecy or anything else but he’d lost faith in his Dom’s love. Then the Master was back and he was devastated. Jack could have wept with the force of such utter sadness, such terrible pain because the Doctor knew he’d lose his people all over again. It had cut deep into his soul and he was drowning in a sea of agony as each individual Time Lord mind was torn away. His essence bled with them, his hearts breaking but then...then there was Jack. Jack was so surprised by the rush of emotions that the Doctor had felt when he’d arrived at that mansion to save Wilfred. Joy, relief, love were but a few. 

“Oh pet,” Jack gasped, overwhelmed by the depths of emotion the Doctor felt and it reminded him once again that his lover wasn’t human. Time Lords appeared to be a little slow with the love and emotional side of a relationship.

The Doctor really didn’t think he deserved to be invited into Jack’s mind but he would never say no. He loved the human’s thoughts, emotions and his very essence. He pushed into Jack’s memoires just as he shared his own with his Dominant. He gasped when the first thing that hit him was pain – it was soul destroying. Jack had awakened to find him gone, he’d doubted himself and thought he’d driven the Doctor away with his need for commitment. He’d felt such agony over Ianto’s loss, about not giving him want he wanted so he was determined not to repeat that mistake. For a moment, the Doctor loved the young human. He’d shown Jack he could open up and accept a relationship. That it didn’t make him weak, and even if it was but for a short time it would be worth it. Jack’s pain had then turned to anger as Martha’s face had morphed into the Master’s and he’d been told of his Sub’s rape. It made the Doctor’s heart skip a beat at the fury Jack excluded. His Dom treasured him completely and to doubt that commitment had done to him a great disservice. He treasured the Doctor’s submission, his body and his mind. No-one had ever done that before and the Doctor found it almost impossible to accept. He certainly felt unworthy – that there could be nothing in him that could make Jack reject him. Oh yeah, he was had a huge ego and rightly so because he did know (nearly) everything. Yet, that didn’t make him special. It didn’t make him something Jack would be willing to sacrifice everything for – but Jack was willing because he was loved.

“Jack,” the Doctor cried as their minds slowly split apart. Jack understood the word for what it truly meant inside the Doctor’s mind - a cry for more. He lifted the Doctor from the tub, throwing down towels onto the hard marble floor before pressing up behind him. He found a bottle of bath oil perfect for lube and quickly prepared his lover with a couple of fingers, probing the sore passage deeply. The Doctor whined as he did so, pushing his hips back into Jack’s body ignoring the hurt, knowing that it was his Dom touching him this time and not anyone else. He was on his hands and knees just like he was with the Master. He’d been taken hard and fast, not even stripped and just enough was removed to enter him. As the Master did so he had found his collar hidden under his shirt and cut it away. Thankfully he’d missed the nipple and navel rings since his shirt had been left on. Yet, as he knelt here with Jack’s fingers opening him wide – it didn’t feel wrong. They both wanted it, they both needed to be joined in body and mind just as it should be. He wanted Jack’s mark – his cum so deep inside that he’d feel it for days after. He wanted Jack to take him back and to claim him as property.

“Mine,” Jack snarled hearing the Doctor’s voice, loud and clear inside his head as he screamed to be tamed. He was nervous, hoping this wasn’t too fast and it wouldn’t hurt the Doctor even more, and yet at the same time he knew if he didn’t act as his Submissive desperately needed then he’d be giving the wrong message. The Doctor’s greatest need was acknowledge his ownership – to be completely Jack’s in every way possible and his Dom could give that to him. Finally, the tight hole was spread around Jack’s three fingers and the Doctor was pleading for him. He generously covered his cock and mounted his pet. He attempted to be slow, careful and not cause discomfort, but the Doctor was having none of that. He shoved his hips back hard, making Jack yelp as his cock was embraced by the tight heat. He obeyed his lover, letting the Doctor guide this joining. If he wanted hard and fast, then Jack could certainly give it.

He thrust with hard short jabs making the Doctor whine and pant as he did so. His hands dug into the slim hips as his Sub’s shoulders dropped to the floor and Jack slipped in that little bit deeper. He couldn’t help but cry out his passion, it was hot, tight and the Doctor made the most amazing noises. He wouldn’t last long. They were both so desperate, and needing this orgasm to bind them once again. Jack to claim and the Doctor to be claimed back. It wouldn’t heal them completely, only time and continued faith in each other could do that but it was a start. Jack came with a shout, filling his lover while grinding his hips into the Doctor’s ass.

“Come,” he panted suddenly remembering his sub needed permission. The Doctor did without any other stimuli. His body clamped down around Jack and he came with a sob, shaking as he was pulled into his Dom’s arms. He settled the Doctor onto his lap, arms around him and keeping his softening cock deep inside the pulsating channel. The Doctor’s hands clutched at him, holding him tightly but slowly he calmed and breathed deeply. Jack didn’t move, just remained as he was knowing that later his Sub was going to be covered with bruises along with soreness but it was a feeling the Doctor needed more than comfort.

“Don’t let me go,” the Doctor whispered, his eyes closing as he collapsed into Jack’s solid form, however soon his legs started to cramp and he was gently lifted from his Dom’s lap. To Jack’s surprise his lover was almost asleep, eyes heavy and he was limp in his arms. He’d just let go of everything – releasing everything into Jack’s care – and his Dom had never been so relieved as he carried him over to the luxurious bed. The room was cosy and warm, so Jack didn’t bother with the covers; he just collapsed down, holding the Doctor firmly to him as they rested. He felt his Sub slip into an exhausted sleep but Jack couldn’t. He needed to watch, to make sure that his lover wouldn’t vanish from his arms if he closed his eyes. As he lay there with the Doctor once again safe in his arms, he silently prayed his thanks on this special day.

*****

Boxing Day morning found Jack awakening to an empty bed. He didn’t remember falling asleep; he’d been determined to stay awake all night watching over his lover. However, he’d been more exhausted than he realised and dozed during the morning hours. When he awoke he reached for the Doctor but discovered an empty space. He sat up suddenly concerned and a little terrified that the Doctor had gone again. He knew he shouldn’t think like that but he couldn’t help the stomach churning fear of it happening again. Yes, they had made promises to each other and Jack would have to trust him otherwise they would be going nowhere.

“My lord, I respectfully request my punishments.” 

Jack jumped at the voice and turned to find the Doctor kneeling beside his bed. He had showered, his hair was still damp and he was naked. Jack swallowed with the sudden rush of desire for his Sub but reminded himself to take this slowly. He needed to be aware of his lover’s emotions and actions at this time. He certainly didn’t want a repeat of the Doctor’s nosedive into depression.

“Why?”

“I need – I really need my punishment, my lord.” The Doctor was blushing as he spoke and Jack just wanted to reach out and hold him, but he held back. The Doctor needed something from him and it wasn’t coddling. 

“List them,” Jack ordered rising to sit up with his feet outside the bed.

“I left without permission. I didn’t contact you when I was free to do so. I closed the bond. I allowed...”the Doctor choked on the word and Jack held up a hand.

“You are in error, you allowed nothing – something was taken from you. You don’t get punished for that.” Dark brown eyes met his and there was a hint of relief reflected there. He let them drop again, his voice becoming stronger. “I disrespected you after and refused to see you. I spoke out...” Jack shook his head and the Doctor let his words dry up.

“There are only four punishments my pet, no more. Whatever you think you did wrong are to be dismissed. When this punishment is finished you will no longer consider the infractions. They are in the past, you have accepted correction and that is all.” The Doctor nods accepting the Dominant’s words but Jack doubts he’ll voluntarily believe them. It will take time for the Doctor to forgive himself, and for Jack to recover from the fear of losing him. But this is a beginning and they have to start somewhere.

“You shall be canned and receive five strokes for each infractions. But for closing the bond it will be 10 strokes. Kneel on the floor with your head down.” Jack gets off the bed watching the Doctor obey his orders. He positions himself in the centre of the floor space, giving Jack room to swing the cane and kneels. He shoves his ass high into the air and parts his legs. Jack slips on a pair of Jeans supplied by the hotel’s personal buyer Martha had arranged the night before. He finds what he is looking for in the wardrobe – a birch cane with a bit of spring in it. Usually you can find some type of cane in a hotel room, but this one looks to be brand new. He tests the give and then stands behind his pet.

“You know what you are being punished for?”

“Yes, my lord.”

The first stroke made his Sub jump as it landed across his shoulders. “One sir!” That was followed by another and then another, as Jack worked his way down the Doctor’s back and buttocks, each stroke never crossing the one before. At the end of twenty strikes, Jack paused needing to vent his fears and anger; the Doctor had to know how damn frightened his Dom had been.

“You scared the shit out me; I couldn’t find you in my mind. I couldn’t even feel you. I thought...I thought you might already be dead.” He didn’t know where the words came from, but it had hurt him deeply for the bond to vanish from one second to the next. He could do anything as long as that bond stayed open. He needed it. After such a short time it was part of him – a small part of the Doctor shone inside him and he never wanted to be bereft of it again.

“Forgive me; I was so frightened. I believed you would hate me for abandoning you again. I know it was wrong – I was so scared. I’m so sorry, Jack.”

“We are together, pet. We are one and I am never letting you go. I love you more than anything...” Jack knelt beside his lover, lifting his head to give him a furious kiss. He dominated his mouth with his tongue, forcing it wide open as if he could reach deep down and touch the Doctor’s hearts. 

“My lord, the punishment is just. I made a mistake,” the Doctor panted out between deep passionate kisses. Finally, Jack let him go and caught his breath. 

“I forgive you, my beloved pet.” The Doctor had never felt this level of relief before in his life. He’d made a mistake (a big one) but he’d been forgiven. It was a liberating experience and made him love Jack all the more.

Jack returned to his position behind the Doctor and started on the last ten strokes. He worked them across his butt and thighs making the flesh smart and turn a deep red. Finally on number ten, Jack had to hold back his desperation to hold his lover, since it was very important to keep to their routine. If Jack broke his punishment regime now the Doctor might start thinking he’d not been punished enough and that would lead them back to the beginning of their problems. He stood before the Doctor and held out the cane waiting for him to kiss it and then watched as the his Sub dropped his head in respect.

“Thank you, my Lord for my punishment.”

“Come here,” Jack gasped and smiled as the Doctor flew into his arms. He managed to walk them backwards towards the bed where he collapsed back, pulling the Doctor with him. He was sprawled over Jack’s body, who gently held him mindful of his bruised back and butt. His Submissive curled into him, stroking Jack’s chest as they kissed deep and desperate. After the punishment he finally felt as if he can accept Jack’s comfort and tight embrace.

“Have you thought about my request, Jack?” For a second, Jack didn’t answer. He hadn’t really considered it much, but deep down he knew he liked seeing his sub baring his marks. Whether it was the piercings, the cum dripping down his legs or his collar. He enjoyed displaying his Sub covered with marks of his Dominant. 

“Why would you want it?” Jack asked gently, stroking the damp hair from the Doctor’s face. His sub considered a moment before answering.

“I wanted to save him,” he started and Jack looked confused for a moment before he worked out who they were speaking about - the Master. “I wanted to save his life – but it wasn’t for the reason I expected. I didn’t want him Jack. I didn’t want his touch or because we were the same species. He touched me and I felt nothing...” He paused a second a flash of pain turning his eyes almost black so Jack gently kissed him, calming him and trying to drive away the memories. “I think I’ve got to accept that they are gone and I cannot bring them back. I just never accepted that before, some part of me was always waiting – hoping maybe. I kept away from relationships because I told myself no human could mean as much to me as my own species. In truth, I was lying to myself. I needed to accept the facts and admit that I’m so bloody afraid of commitment.”

Jack wishes he could say some words that would take the pain away from his lover or at least ease his concerns. He can feel it though the bond, the hurt and loss of his people that was tearing the Doctor apart like a fresh wound. But words cannot touch that type of grief, only time and love. So he says nothing, but kisses him again, holding him tight and stroking his long body. Showing in actions how he feels and promising to always give it.

“I want your mark, Jack. I want something to hold me back – to remind me I have a home...with you.” Their mouths met in wet, sloppy but passionate kisses. They were quick and slow, desperate and wet; it didn’t matter only that they touched. Slowly they calmed, the need to be connected became less insistent and Jack could just hold his lover in his strong arms.

“Okay, I’ll give you a mark. But it will only happen with Martha’s supervision.”

“Thank you, my lord,” the Doctor says into his ear making Jack’s whole body shiver with desire. He wants his pet again, wants to sink into the tight heat and just lose himself in that heavenly body. 

“I want you,” he gasped, hands reaching for his jeans and shoving them open. The Doctor gave him a dirty grin, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs. He moaned a little with the discomfort as the covers aggravated his bruised and cut skin.

“Pet, maybe...”

“Please, Jack – this way.” Jack nods, accepting the request as his desperation builds once again and he kneels between the long legs. He pulls the Doctor’s ass high onto his lap and his cock points to directly where he wants to be. They both moan as the blunt tip pushes against the Doctor’s lubricated hole and he carefully works his way in with quick little thrusts. 

“Hands above your head – don’t let go of the bars,” Jack orders, growling as the Doctor’s long body stretches out across the bed, his ass in his lap and legs gripping his sides. He cannot hold back, he thrusts hard, pulling nearly all the way out of the tight hole before thrusting back in. The Doctor gasps or pants with each thrust as his body is driven into the bed – while at the same time irritating his back. A flash of desire burns though Jack and he’s reassured once again. He can feel his lover’s heightened arousal and continues, pushing him higher and higher. He watches the lovely hard cock pressed up against his belly and slaps his skin with each thrust. It’s hard, red, and almost purple at the tip as semen dribbles from the slit. The Doctor is fully aroused and it’s Jack’s touch that is driving him closer to the edge.

“I want...May I...Blimey...Oh fuck! Oh Jack!” 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the words spilling out of that wonderful mouth. The Doctor’s fingers had turned white where he squeezed the headboard bars trying desperate not to touch his cock. He wanted to come, no, he was desperate to come with Jack buried inside him. Jack’s own orgasm was rushing towards him with speed making his thrusts jerked and uncoordinated. 

“When I fill you, you may come,” Jack gasps as his hips jerk and twist trying to get deeper. The internal muscles around his cock squeezed him tight and Jack swore as his orgasm ripped through him. He filled the tight passage as the Doctor covered his stomach. Everything went dark just for a second and when Jack opened his eyes again it was to see his beloved Submissive spread out under him. He’d never seen anything so lovely. The long limbs, the nipple and navel rings glinting against the pale flesh, that tuff of chest hair wet with his own semen and those mile long legs still wrapped around Jack. His pet was a vision. He didn’t move, just remained still savouring the moment until the Doctor’s bright brown eyes looked up into his inquisitively. 

“I wish I could keep you here. Impaled on my dick and full of my come.” The Doctor blushed but smiled and stretched under his praise, keeping still as his Dominant wished. Finally Jack’s cock slipped from its warm home and they were both feeling a little sticky. Jack carefully stood, watching as the Doctor stretched out like a cat, satisfied and sated. 

“Go fill the Jacuzzi, Pet. I’m going to see Martha and arrange breakfast.” Jack hated to move him, he could just have stood and watched for hours, but the Doctor obeyed him and vanished inside the bathroom. Jack wipes away the semen with the edge of the sheet and quickly zipped up his jeans. He discovered a crisp, new white t-shirt and left the room in search of Martha.

Thankfully there was an adjoining door so he didn’t have to shock anyone in the hallway. He knocked and the door was opened by Mickey, naked and with a bound cock...a very nice one too. Jack shivered with desire at the sight; the strong hard body was bronze in colour and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. 

“Morning,” Jack said stepping into the room and finding Martha wrapped in a bathrobe and signing for two food carts.

“Morning Jack,” she called as the waiter left closing the door behind him. “I have breakfast! I didn’t know what time you’d be up so I had it delivered to our room.” Jack smiled and lifted one of the lids and groaned with hunger at the smell of a full English breakfast. 

“Oh Martha, you know me so well,” he groaned his mouth watering at the sight. He suddenly remembered he’d not eaten at all yesterday and was famished. He lifted another lid and grinned. On the plate were about six bananas, muffins, muesli and strawberries. This was certainly for the Doctor and he could tell once again she was worried about him. 

“Don’t worry I make sure he eats,” Jack replies with the unspoken demand with a grin.

“How is he?” she asks, her dark eyes showing her concern. Jack has learned to read her face, the lines on her brow and how she bit her top lips showed an above average concern for the Doctor. In other words she was bloody terrified. 

“He’s going to be fine,” Jack reassured her taking his friend into his arms and giving her a firm hug. She sighed and hugged back before they parted again. “Hey, how about this. Our Christmas has been pretty crappy so far. What if we get together later, have a buffet and do...stuff...”

“Stuff?” Martha purrs as her lips crack open with a happy grin. 

“Yeah, stuff,” Jack finished, blushing a little because there is no mistaking what he meant. 

“Okay, later. As long as the Doctor is okay with everything,” Martha asks suddenly concerned about her friends. He really wants to spend time with him, especially after the fear both she and Mickey had all the way to London. She’d driven at break neck speed, terrified that they would arrive to find the Doctor dead and Jack broken. 

“I can feel his emotions, he’s okay. We’re – he’s dealing with it the best we can. Denying him isn’t going to help, he only felt secure last night when I held him down. No he needs to feel a sense of home and security more than anything.”

“We’ll be ready by then, now go and have your breakfast and look after our favourite pet.”

“Oi!”

All three laughed at the Doctor’s shout of outrage at being called a pet. He accepted Jack’s nickname for him as a term of endearment, but that was all. Jack grinned, thanked Martha again and wheeled his cart into their room.

“Not a pet.” The Doctor pouted from his place kneeling beside the breakfast table. Jack grinned and brushed a hand through his hair. 

“You make an adorable pet with such a lovely tail too.” Jack couldn’t help but glow with delight as the Doctor’s cheeks coloured as they both remembered what he was talking about. Jack turned on the warming tray for his breakfast and then started towards the bathroom. First a bath, then naked breakfast or maybe he’ll use his favourite pet as a plate too?

********

Jack and his Submissive had spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon lazing around in bed or watching TV. Jack had no interest in going anywhere and just wanted to hold his lover. The Doctor was perfectly okay with that and was very contented just to be petted. Finally, six pm rolled around and the hotel staff knocked at Jack’s door to deliver the buffet. There was enough food for four every hungry people and arranged it on a low table set in the centre of the room. Jack was so pleased they had the bridal suite because it also included a large sitting room. Jack had shoved the furniture against the wall, put the table in the centre and surrounded it with fluffy pillows. There were two chaise longue – one for him and the other for Martha. It was very Romanesque looking but Jack didn’t want a dinner party. Or an orgy for that matter – this was for four friends who loved each other to spend special time together. He’d already decided he wanted Mickey to touch the Doctor again, to watch that thick dark cock split him open and hear his Sub yell with pleasure when he did so. Especially now when Jack has access to his Sub’s mind and would know how it felt.

Just after six, Martha knocked on the door and as Jack opened it he gasped in surprise. She was a vision in a short dark purple cocktail dress with real silk stockings and killer high heels. Just behind her was Mickey, naked and only wearing his collar and leash.

“Oh wow,” Jack gasped unable to take his eyes of Martha’s or Mickey’s beautiful forms. He had to admit his friends were perfect – especially together. “Come in, I have everything ready.”

Martha smiled, letting Jack kiss her hand as she was lead into the room. “Thanks Jack. Oh, this is great.” She said spotting the seating arrangements and grinning when she worked out what Jack had planned. It appeared their Sub’s would be acting as slaves tonight, doing everything for their masters. Jack guided her over to the Chaise longue and she sat, lifting up her long legs and showing them off to full effect. Jack almost wished to lick them but held back. Mickey knelt at her side and looked over the buffet hungrily. 

“Pet!” Jack called as he sat on the second seat and waited for the Doctor to appear. He looked around the room a little nervously but then stepped out, naked as Mickey was. He wore nothing but the nipple and navel rings which were connected by a chain. He paused only for a moment, reaching out for reassurance from Jack’s mind before stepping fully into the room. He did so silently and knelt at Jack’s feet.

“I am so pleased to see you’re okay,” Martha started a little anxiously, her eyes flicking over him as if checking for wounds. He was bruised and had some cuts but they were healing well. “Damn, Doc you scared the life out me,” she laughed a little hysterically as the memories of her fears during the day before came crashing back full force. She’d nearly lost him...again. The Doctor was surprised by the terror he heard in her voice but was also sorry he’d upset her.

“I’m okay...Martha. It doesn’t matter...” he paused watching both Jack and Martha stare at him a little annoyed. To them it did matter along with everything about him mattered. “I’m okay,” he repeated again, touching Jack’s hand which held his tightly. There were words he just couldn’t say at the moment, but as Martha’s sad but knowing eyes looked into his, he knew she understood. 

“I propose a toast!” she proclaimed, her voice turning a little more cheerful. “To Christmas and our beloved pets.”

“Defiantly!” Jack proclaimed and picked up a wine glass from the table and joined her. Both their Subs blushed brightly.

“Oh, I have a present,” she cried suddenly remembering and reached for her tiny handbag. Jack beamed with pleasure as she pulled out a new drop collar with a leash. She handed to him and Jack brushed his fingers over the soft leather. It was indeed a very fine collar, the softest leather with lovely engraving. There was also a tag, which said the same as the last `Jack’s Pet.’

“Oh Martha, thank you,” he exclaimed giving her a quick kiss before pulling the Doctor close.

“Will you wear my collar, pet? Will you accept to be mine?”

“Oh yes Jack,” the Doctor breathed lifting his chin and presenting his throat for Jack to buckle the collar. He almost wept as Jack fastened it and letting it lie perfectly so that the ring and tag filled the hollow of his throat. Jack brushed his hands over his shoulders and around his throat. There were tears shining in his eyes which surprised the Doctor (once again.) It appeared he wasn’t the only one upset about the Master removing his collar. It had hurt Jack deeply for him to lose that mark of his claim and the security the Doctor gained from it.

“Thank you, my lord, Madam.” Jack kissed him hard, his tongue pushing inside for a long passionate kiss. Finally when they parted, he blushed scenting the sudden arousal in the room. 

“Kiss Martha and thank her pet,” Jack ordered watching his Sub crawl across the room and then lean up for a kiss. The first was quick just a touching of their lips, but then Martha moaned with sudden need, threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him again, his time hard and with lots of tongue. When they parted they were both panting with need. 

“I think we’d better eat first, Jack,” Martha suggested feeling hungry and knowing where this will end up if they don’t pause a moment. Jack agreed lying back on his couch as Martha did the same. 

“Tonight you will serve us,” Jack told both Submissives, but then paused as he looked down at Mickey’s erection. “I think first I would like a matching pair, what about you Martha.” The Doctor hadn’t understood what he meant but Martha licked her lips and nodded.

“Mickey make him hard, on the edge but he cannot come.” Mickey turned tentatively towards the other man, and before the Doctor knew it he was squeezed in a strong embrace. There was worry reflected in Mickey’s dark eyes as he gentled his hold and kissed the open lips. The Doctor answered his question with his tongue, flicking it inside his mouth and twisting around his tongue as though he was saying – I’m okay, you don’t need to worry. Deep down the Doctor was touched by their concerns and continued worrying for his wellbeing. The kiss slowed then they finally parted. Mickey smirked, running a hand down to the Doctor’s dark brown nipples and gently tugged on the rings. He moaned, his cock throbbing with arousal as the hot human tongue followed. Mickey sucked the hard nipples, his tongue playing with the rings as his free hand slid down the Doctor’s flat stomach. It stroked over the navel ring before moving down and caressing the hardening length. The Doctor whined, his body arching into Mickey’s mouth while his hands grabbed at his wide shoulders.

“I love the sounds he makes,” Martha commented and the Doctor groaned as pleasure throbbed anew within him. Jack had made comments about the sounds he’d made while having sex and was currently working on making him scream. So far the Doctor had held out and managed to control the volume, but like now it was getting very difficult. He moaned again, this time his erection fully hard and he was fast approaching orgasm.

“You better stop Mickey, he has sensitive nipples.”

Mickey laughed against the Doctor’s chest since he already knew that and the whole idea of playing with them was for that purpose. Finally, he released the hard nub giving it one last lick before moving back. The Doctor’s nipples were pebbled and was now aching along with his wonderful pale cock that had turned a strawberry shade with arousal.

“Now I think I’ll start with some chicken pet,” Jack commanded and the Doctor blushed as he picked out a chicken leg from the buffet. He’d never done this before and was unsure what to do. He and food didn’t really have a good relationship. He wasn’t really bothered with it and never thought about eating until his body demanded it. Mickey nudged him and showed him how to pick up a serving dish, put on a plate and then place the food on top. He then got to his feet, moved to Martha’s side, knelt and held the serving tray up at the right height so she could easily reach it. The Doctor smiled his thanks and did the same for Jack.  
The Doctor found he quite enjoyed being a serving tray. Jack would constantly touch him, stroked him and at one point laid a piece of fruit on his chest and licked it off. He was told not to move when severing, but the constant touches and caresses were driving him to distraction. Even when he served Martha, she would do the same. Thankfully, when he could hold back no more the two Dominants decided they had their fill of food. Afterwards it was for the Sub’s to eat while the Dom’s talked. Mickey and the Doctor sat at the low table picking at the dishes, but neither appeared very hungry. Jack and Martha spoke privately until finally when it became clear the Doctor would eat no more, Jack called out, “Would you like desert, pet?”

Jack grinned at the Doctor’s confused look but beckoning him over. He came on hands and knees before climbing onto the end of the couch. He watched with rising desire as Jack unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his long legs, where the Doctor helped him pull them off. His shirt quickly followed and he laid back naked, and not caring who was looking at him. Jack never had much shame. The Doctor was surprised by the sight of Jack’s equipment because all the hair had been shaved away leaving him smooth and soft. His mouth watered wanting to taste and touch. Jack then picked up a dish of flavoured cream and covered both cock and balls with the sweet substance.

“Lick me, pet,” he ordered lying back as the Doctor crawled up his body. “Hands behind your back,” Jack insisted then added, “Lick every drop and I’ll kiss you.” The Doctor moaned with desire and pressed his lips to the base of Jack’s heavy cock. He licked and moaned at the taste, sweet and musky. Jack moaned feeling the insistent tongue move around cock and balls, suck and stroking as he drove his pet to sweet distraction, The Doctor’s tongue was frantic on his naked skin and Jack knew his little surprise had been well received. His lover made lovely little moaning sounds as he licked and shifted, pressing his face into Jack’s cock and then sucking the ball sack. It was rather too much for Jack and not long after he came, his come spurting into a welcoming mouth as the Doctor sucked the tip.

“Good pet,” Jack moaned, stroking the wild hair as he fought to control his breathing. Orgasms with the Doctor were always hot, quick and hard – they always left him lightheaded and wanting more. He pulled the Doctor close and kissed him again, tasting both the cream and his come as that wicked tongue entwined with his. Finally, he pushed his pet back and smiled over at Martha.

“He has a wonderful tongue,” he said watching her eyes widen with desire. “He can eat you out.”

“Doctor, kneel before me,” she quickly orders, pulling her skirt up and revealing the garter belt with stocking but no panties. She’s wet; had been all night ever since she’d seen Mickey’s naked flesh. He always turned her on. She bent her legs and then let them fall open as the Doctor moved to the end of couch and knelt between them. He put his hands behind his back, bent forward and breathed in the womanly scent.

“Does she smell good pet, hot and ready?” Jack purred watching his Sub trembling with desire. He touched the bond they shared, feeling the Doctor’s rising arousal which suddenly spiked as he sensed Jack’s presence. Jack opened the bond a little more, allowing the Doctor to sense his desire to, his pleasure while watching his submissive obey his orders. The Doctor’s touch flowed with love and acceptance, but Jack also read the high regard he had for both Mickey and Martha. He found them amazing, wonderful, exciting, while at the same time was saddened. He wasn’t human and he had learned that humanity’s spark was short lived and over all too soon. He thanked Jack for the opportunity to share these two unique individuals and for giving him the strength to share love once again. Jack felt choked with the power of his emotion and opened his own mind, letting the Doctor read the depths of his devotion.

Martha gasped as the cool tongue reached out and touched her sex. It lapped over her folds before reaching inside and finding her clit. The Doctor lashed the little nub over and over until Martha was panting ready to come. Then he withdrew, moving lower and pushed his tongue inside her.

“Oh Doc,” she gasped. One hand pulled the material of the chaise longue, while the other twisted into his fine hair. She pulled him closer, moaning as his tongue penetrated her more deeply, flicking and licking in a way that made her moan with wanton pleasure.

“Mickey, touch him,” she ordered seeing the desire in her husband’s eyes. She knew that Mickey enjoyed fucking the Doctor last time. They talked about everything and shared that best moments from their last encounter. She knew he’d loved the tightness of the Doctor’s body, the cool skin again him, and holding in his arms one amazing, powerful being. “Hands Doctor, hold me open and use your tongue.” The Doctor obeyed shifting closer, his hands moving between her legs so that he could hold the blood swollen folds open. He moved back up to the aching clit and attacked it as if it was a Dalek threatening to hurt them. 

“Oh god,” Martha cried coming in the Doctor’s mouth only to have her second orgasm start building seconds later.

Mickey had wanted this since the last time and he did as ordered moving behind the Doctor and pushing a finger against the tight hole. The Doctor shoved his ass up, spreading his long legs so Mickey could stand behind him. Jack handed him a bottle of lube and watched as the young man nervously opened it and covered two fingers. He pressed them to the tight channel and groaned as he had to press hard to penetrate the clenching ring of muscle. The Doctor moaned against Martha’s flesh making her gasp and come, but he never stopped his attack.

“Oh Jack, I cannot...” She gasped and suddenly Jack was their taking her words and kissing her as though his life depended on it. Mickey’s arousal increased at the sight and he pushed another finger into the tight heat of the Doctor. He knew he had to get some lubrication in but he desperately wanted to come. He slicked his cock, stood back, pulling the Doctor high on his knees and pushed forward. He almost came with the high whine the Time Lord made as he was breached and the tight muscles that clenched around him.

“Oh fuck,” Mickey cried before remembering he shouldn’t be speaking. Both Dom’s gave him a look that promised punishment and he thrust furiously into the body below him.

“Mickey!” the Doctor yelped. 

Both Martha and Jack laughed. “That’s one for both of you,” Jack said, hearing the annoyed grunt from the Doctor as he dug deeper between Martha’s legs. Mickey didn’t care, the tightness around his cock was amazing and he started to thrust hard and fast into the Doctor’s body. His hands clutched the pale hips, leaving bruises where his fingers dug in but it appeared to arouse the Doctor even more.

“Please,” he gasped up at Jack, looking up from between Martha’s legs.

“No,” Jack replied, ignoring the Doctor’s pleading eyes. He moved a hand down the young woman’s body, feeling the rise of her breast in his hand before sliding between her legs. He found the dripping hole and pushed a couple of digits inside moving them in and out. “Suck on her clit and make her come. Then I’ll think about it.”

“Bug...”

“Two pet,” Jack reminded him and the Doctor kept his silence. He attacked the small nub, licking, sucking and nipping hoping she’ll come soon. Mickey was pounding into his ass; the wonderful human heat filled him up and made his toes curl. The young man knew how to fuck, the Doctor decided and he did it perfectly. Mickey held his hips to the point of pain and never gave him a moment to even catch his breath. He was scrambling to get Martha to come, begging she would soon because he’ll disobey Jack and he wouldn’t be able to stop it. Blood was pounding in his ears and he shoved his hips back with extra force. Mickey gave him a vicious thrust and then actually smacked his ass. He cried out and Martha came with the vibration. He followed soon after, his whole body shuddering and clamping down hard on the cock splitting him open.

“Mickey stop!” Jack called and to his pleasure the young man managed to obey. “Push him onto the floor. Pet, shoulders down and spread those fine legs.” Mickey moaned with need, pulling the Doctor backwards until he slipped off the couch. The Doctor dropped his shoulders and the hot human cock shifted deeper inside him. 

“Fuck,” Mickey gasped and then the blushed because there was no way he could have held it in.

“Take him. He likes to be fucked hard, don’t you pet?”

“Yes, please!” the Doctor cried shoving his hips back and wanting more of the wonderful hot human cock. Mickey started, first with slow measured strokes that made the Doctor moan and shift with frustration. However, he built it up and was once again pounding against the firm buttocks.

“Martha, I need...” he gasped, and suddenly she was there standing before him and kissing him gently. He could never resist that and he came filling the Doctor’s body and holding him close. Slowly he relaxed his hold, realising the Doctor to collapsed onto the floor. Jack was by his side, smiling down at him as the Doctor rolled sleepily on his back. 

“Spread them, pet,” he ordered watching the Doctor’s eyes widen in disbelief. He roughly pulled the legs apart and while the other two watched, mounted his pet. His hands gripped the slim hips covering Mickey’s fingerprints. He pulled the Doctor tightly to him, his butt coming of the floor so Jack could get the right angle and he started to move. The thrusts were short and sharp, making the Doctor whine, mutter and beg as Jack took him hard. Jack touched his mind, feeling the river of emotions and the pleasure building inside his lover. The long cock had hardened and bounced against Jack’s stomach with each thrust. He knew the Doctor understood this need. Mickey had come inside him and Jack couldn’t not take him after. He needed to claim the Doctor as his, take away any other mark and fill him with only his Dom’s semen. Finally, Jack came with gasping cry and clutched his lover to him. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he pulled the Doctor up off the floor and into his arms.

“I’m buggered,” he said as the Doctor rolled his eyes and the other two sniggered. “How about a nice film for the rest of the night,” he suggested. Mickey and Martha agreed before disappearing into the bathroom to clean up. While they had a moment alone Jack pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips and held him a moment.

“You okay?” he asked, reaching out with mind and body to make sure the Doctor was perfectly fine. 

“Yes, Jack. That was very nice,” he answered, stroking back Jack’s dark hair and kissing his forehead. “Thank you for my present.”

“Anything for you my love.” Jack kissed him and then drew him to his feet and into the bedroom. Martha had pulled back a sheet and turned on the large TV at the end of the bed. She and Mickey lay on one side while Jack climbed on next to them but made sure the Doctor was in the middle.

“Oh pet,” he said searching thru the beside dresser. “Your punishment.”

“What?” the Doctor gasped then remembered with a blush speaking out when Mickey fucked him partially deep. 

“Open your legs.” 

“Oh Jack, please....I can’t” he begged watching with trepidation as Jack drew out a violent wand and covered it with lube. He wasted no time in pushing it deep inside his lover and then used the straps to hold it in place.

“Martha, you will like this as a medical doctor. It seems Time lords just love a TENS machine.”

“Really, what happens?” she asks with a sly grin, watching the Doctor’s lovely blush travel down his cheeks and across his chest. Jack didn’t answer; he just turned on the wand to the highest setting. Only seconds later the Doctor arched off the bed, cum trickling from his cock as he shuddered and moaned his orgasm rushing towards him. 

“So pretty,” she comments watching the Doctor writhe in Jack’s arms. His body shifted, lifted, thrust, and did anything to stop the stimulation but Jack kept it there. “You appear to like milking, Doc,” Jack laughed and the Doctor glared at her while trying to keep some decorum, but it was quickly being stripped away by Jack and the blasted wand. Soon he’ll be a puddle of babbling mush that panted and moaned like an oversexed whore. Not that he knew what one sounded like...but with wand use his brain kinda stopped functioning. Which was what Jack most likely wanted.

“Come when you want pet,” his bastard Dom whispered and the Doctor could only moan in reply. That night the film wasn’t really watched, the Doctor became the main attraction. A picture of perfect bliss and pleasure as he floated in Subspace for the rest of the night. He felt Jack’s mind touch his, knowing this was what his Dominant wanted to share with him. He wanted him to feel love, to be desired and know he was treasured by his friends. For the first time, he finally did believe that yes, it might be true.


End file.
